Cocky Bastard
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: Vegnagun is over and it's time to relax, be lazy and... be interrupted.


**Cocky Bastard**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Vegnagun is over and it's time to relax, be lazy and... be interrupted.  
**Author's Note:** A three word challenge for the Live Journal community Quite The Couple; words, Cocky, Ocean and Feather.

The sun drenched her skin making her warm, making her lazy. For once she didn't want to move. There were no battles to fight, no world to save. She could hear the crash of waves as a pervasive roar in her ears, loud versus the soft brush of a feather along the lobe. She shivered in the heat and cracked open an eye.

Gippal lay on his side, propped up on his elbow. He smirked down at her. Her eyebrows rose. He dragged the tip of the feather down her nose. She cracked open her other eye and tried to focus on it, an orange blur. She frowned. He'd stolen her earring without her feeling a thing.

"Hey, Rikku."

_Now_ he could remember her name. _After_ her friends thought, well, she wasn't sure what they thought, both were good about keeping their opinions behind their teeth. Close friend, sibling, lover, crush, she wasn't sure. She glared at him and closed her eyes again. The way he'd treated her. She _wasn't _his sister.

He didn't even sigh. He traced the edges of her lips with the feather, light, tickling, tingling all through her body. He didn't even seem to care that she was deliberately not talking to him.

"Paine tells me you're in love."

Rikku's eyes snapped back open and they widened to their fullest extent. That was it. That was the last time she was telling Paine _anything._ She almost bit her tongue in half and turned her head away to stare at the ocean. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and knew she was blushing. The waves continued to roll in, uncaring of her anger. As uncaring as the man who she thought she loved.

"Coeurl got your tongue?" He asked, voice disconcertingly close to her ear. The feather slid down her neck, tracing swirls in the hollow of her throat.

She wanted to tell him to stop. She wanted to grab his hand and yank the earring from between his fingers and demand he stop toying with her. Yet, then he would stop, most likely never to do anything like it again. She didn't really want him to stop. She quivered, conflicting desires tearing her in two. And the feather stroked up and down her neck, in time with the beat of the ocean, in time with her heart.

"She seems to think that it's me."

Rikku clenched her hands into fists and rolled up on her side. She didn't want to even have her body towards him. Damn Paine. Damn her. She glared at the ocean. Her lazy and happy mood completely lost.

Her change in position was a mistake. Gippal moved closer to her, pressed his chest against her back. He slid his arm about her waist, earring crushed between their skins. His lips level with her ear, she could feel the slight inhale and exhale. She would have been lying if she said she didn't like it. "I kind of like that." He said. He would. "Yet," he paused. "Every time I feel you out in that direction. I get mixed signals." He rubbed his thumb around her belly button. "Like now for instance. You're so tense, and yet, you aren't moving. What does that mean? It's confusing."

She gritted her teeth. If she talked to him, it would ruin the point of her decision, well, not to talk to him. She wouldn't give in to the temptation to say a single word. He was doing enough talking for both of them.

"I think she's right." He continued.

Of course Paine was right. Paine was _always_ right and she knew it, always quietly smug about everything. Rikku huffed out a little breath. That sense of correct didn't begin to cover his sexy face and clever long fingers and soothing voice and the personality that grated on her nerves even as it attracted her like a fiend to a lure bracer, hovering just out of reach for a smile, a laugh, a bare touch.

"You love me."

She shivered and unconsciously relaxed. There he said it. It'd been said. She made furrows in the sand with her fingers, feeling the grit smooth her skin. Yeah, maybe she did. What did it matter though? She may love him, but that didn't mean he loved her back. He sent more confusing signals than she did.

His hand slipped off her stomach and touched the side of her chin. He carefully turned her face towards him. He smiled at her, soft and gentle, not at all like his usual smirk. Her heart stopped for a crucial second.

"About time."

He placed his lips over hers and she responded. She couldn't help herself. It was soft and wonderful and she didn't want it to end. He pulled back and that smile did turn into a smirk. She lifted her arm and put it around the back of his head and pulled his head back down for another kiss so she wouldn't have to see it for another few minutes.

Cocky bastard.

--

_Reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
